A salvo otra Navidad
by Roderick Seth
Summary: La Serpiente de los Ojos que Aclaran pide cada año un favor a Kano y no puede rehusarse.


**A salvo otra Navidad**

* * *

No disfrutaban la Navidad desde hacía dos años. Se cumplían tres. El primer año tuvieron tantos gastos para subsistir solos y vivían en una zona tan desagradable, rodeados de yakuzas y prostitutas adolescentes, que fue sobre todo brindar e irse a dormir, ya que Kido y Mary habían quemado los dulces. El segundo año estuvieron mejor. Seto trabajaba como esclavo, las chicas encontraron la manera y hasta Kano se las ingenió. De cualquier modo, la sensación de soledad al ver a Mary con Kousuke le pesaba en el estómago casi tanto como esa mezcla de miedo, añoranza y nerviosismo que Kido disimulaba mal hacia él.

Los secretos le pesaban sobre los hombros y le desgarraban la piel. Los paseos eran incluso más frecuentes que en verano y cuando pensaba que no existían suficientes posibilidades de ser descubierto, se convertía en Ayano bajo la nieve, con su roja bufanda y su abrigo grueso.

Le hubiera faltado, desde luego, un sádico irresponsable pero…

Kano se escapaba. Y dentro de su escape, tenía una obligación. El primer año porque era el primero. _Él no está solo en Navidad desde que conoció a mamá en la Universidad_. El segundo: _Lo hice el año pasado, no puedo negarme_. Y el tercero ya era una odiosa tradición.

Una oscura parte suya tras una máscara quiso gritar: _¿Y qué? Con lo que hizo, por su culpa…_

No.

El otro tenía razón.

Lo obligarían si no iba por voluntad propia, además. Irían a buscarlo. Algo terrible tenía las de ocurrir. Era mejor simplemente adelantarse para obtener ciertos beneficios. El de mantener la vida y ayudar a...

—¿A dónde vas a esta hora? No falta nada para la cena.

Un año fue Seto. Otro Mary, recién llegada. Esta vez, Kido en delantal, levemente dolida. Había preparado su comida favorita, por muchas calorías que tuviera, el tiempo que demandara y los gustos de los demás. Pero Kano no podía quedarse a disfrutarla aún caliente. Volvería alrededor de la una de la mañana en taxi, siendo dejado unas calles antes para disimular tal regreso, sacudiéndose la nieve de la chaqueta y con una narración increíble, absurda, egoísta, sobre su ausencia.

Kido disimularía ojos hinchados por llorar dándole una patada. Seto se desperezaría y pondría su plato en el microondas. Mary le cantaría un villancico y llenaría su copa con algún licor, echándole miradas de curiosidad, como preguntándose si tendría un amante.

Nada tan grato, no.

Caminó hasta que respirar el aire frío le hizo daño y entonces pidió un auto, aguantando el impulso de convertirse en Ayano, a quien pensaba muchísimo en esa épocas, cuando no en todas. El pasado: regalos envueltos en papel brillante, comida que superaba sólo por un poco la de Kido, una casa más ostentosa, una madre que los quería, un padre que al menos procuraba estar con ellos durante las fiestas.

¿Qué sería de Ayano? ¿Sabría qué día era ese? ¿Seguiría cayendo al infinito o celebraría desde los espejos, mirando desde la lejanía a sus hermanos con tristeza?

Tal vez ambas cosas.

 _Ella querría que yo…_

Si, definitivamente. No estaba en discusión. Tampoco podía aparecerse en la puerta del apartamento donde ahora vivía Kenjiro Tateyama como el fantasma de su hija, aunque su resentimiento lo hacía desear hacerlo.

 _Él sabía…él iba a…_

No era una zona barata, no. Estaba en la parte residencial de la ciudad. Un edificio de varios pisos. El cuidador era el mismo del año pasado y seguramente le habrían avisado que Kano iría, por eso se ahorraron la escena de la última vez, en la que lo acusó de ser un drogadicto y un ladrón. Kenjiro Tateyama había evitado que golpearan a Kano con un bastón y que lo arrojaran al interior de una patrulla en pleno invierno para encarcelarlo.

Bueno, no Kenjiro Tateyama exactamente pero…

—Llegas tarde.

Kano esperaba que la serpiente se le apareciera como ojos rojizos enmarcados en el rostro de su padre sin afeitar. Sin embargo ésta, pues no podía ser otra, acudió a abrirle la puerta como un joven más alto que Seto mismo, usando unos jeans y un suéter oscuros, contrastando con una insana palidez resaltando entre los ángulos afilados de una cara cuyos rasgos se le hacían levemente familiares a Kano. De otra vida, quizás.

 _Seguramente_.

—No vivo solo.

La serpiente sacó la traba de seguridad y abrió con brusquedad la puerta de madera barnizada que destacaba en el edificio modernizado.

—Como muestres reticencias al obedecerme, quizá lo hagas.

Kano se mordió la lengua, apretando los puños que de buen agrado hubiera tratado de estampar en la cara del gigante. Más esa clase de ataques nunca habían funcionado antes.

Y él no estaba ahí para atacar, siquiera defenderse.

—¿Mi _padre_? —preguntó agriamente, sin mirar a la serpiente humana, que tomó su abrigo en un gesto casero que arqueó la ceja de Kano.

—En su estudio.

Frente a su ventana empañada por la nieve, fumando, sin duda alguna, con los ojos brillando en un resplandor rojizo.

—¿Resaca? —inquirió Kano sin disimular desprecio y dolor en la voz.

—Mi amo trabaja mucho, —replicó la serpiente, haciendo una mueca feroz que Kano se esforzó por ignorar, al tiempo que se adentraba en la casa que había sido suya.

Trató de ahogar su incomodidad. De la manera en la que los cuartos estaban aún depuestos, con sus puertas entrecerradas que dejaban apreciar una lámina de polvo sobre todas las pertenencias aún en su lugar, uno pensaría que la familia llevaba a lo sumo un par de semanas de vacaciones ausente, sin el padre. Fotos de Ayano, Kido (Tsubomi…), Seto (Kousuke) y él mismo (Shuuya) sobre los aparadores y muros. Ayaka imperante en la relativamente corta pero bien explotada vida que tuvo: su uniforme de colegio en el primer día, idéntica a Ayano; partiendo de ahí, premios de ciencia y el ingreso a una universidad prestigiosa, unas citas donde la pareja ya unificada se manchaba la cara de un helado compartido, la boda, un vientre redondo de la joven madre con un vestido rosado, Ayano como bebé y acompañada luego por Kenjiro Tateyama a la puerta de la escuela elemental. La última foto cronológica era de los tres niños adoptados, posando por Navidad, frente al árbol, haciendo el signo de la victoria.

Shuuya (que volvía a ser el niño que dejara atrás, un poco más sincero y sensible) se preguntó (como siempre que regresaba a esa casa que ya no era suya aunque tuviera sus fotos y pertenencias de dos años antes) si esa no era la vida que le había sido restada a Ayano, en cierto modo. Si sobre la figura de Kenjiro se hubiera colocado la del infeliz de Shintaro Kisaragi. Si él hubiera podido aceptar un noviazgo y una boda para su hermana preferida.

Le dolía el estómago de sólo pensarlo.

En cierto modo, lo que le había sucedido a Ayano, simplificaba la ecuación que terminaba igualmente en tragedia.

—¿Shuuya? ¿Eres tú, Shuuya?

La serpiente Aclaradora de Ojos traía a Kenjiro Tateyama del brazo, como si hubiera sido un hombre muy anciano. Tenía barba de varios días, ojos enrojecidos ya fuera por una sobredosis de calmantes y píldoras para dormir o simplemente por beber demasiado alcohol en la víspera. Kano se dio cuenta, de inmediato, de que era harto probable que entre su estado de somnolencia y el tren de adicciones que el adulto supuesto había tomado, su padre no recordara la visita que tanto comprometía la frágil tranquilidad de sus hermanos.

 _Vengo aquí para que no nos maten…y él no sabrá distinguir bien si fui un sueño o no_ , se dijo con amargura pero dio un paso hacia adelante, levantando su mano en saludo despreocupado.

—Podría preguntarte lo mismo, papá —comentó Kano, pretendiendo que fuera una broma. Sin embargo, el veneno estaba ahí, por debajo de cada palabra.

 _Tengo una víbora adentro, ¿qué más podría hacer?_

Kenjiro Tateyama no tiene más de cuarenta años pero la pésima alimentación y la soledad han marcado bolsas bajo sus ojos, a la par que su piel, amarillenta y cerúlea, se pega a su cráneo. Kano se estremece al ser abrazado. El adulto huele fuerte a formol y sudor por debajo la camisa y bata de trabajo.

 _Peso más que él. Y estoy flaco además de ser más bajo, maldita sea, papá._

 _Papá, papá_. Kano se detesta a sí mismo cuando nota que la palabra fluye con naturalidad por su mente aunque deba obligarse a pronunciarla. Ha caído en desuso y pasado a tener otras asociaciones y significados oscuros, al fin y al cabo.

—¿Solo tú? ¿Qué hay de…Tsubo…Tsubomi y…Kousuke? ¿Ayano? Digo…sé que Ayano…lo siento, digo tonterías. ¿Dónde están tus hermanos?

Shuuya (no. _Kano_ ) hace todo lo posible dentro de lo humano para disimular, sin recurrir a sus poderes. Se ha vuelto un experto en eso, de todos modos.

 _Tsubomi nunca me lo perdonaría si supiera que he venido sin ella. Y Kousuke…él simplemente se mantiene al margen. No sé si es respetuoso o cobarde…_

—Viejo, ¿no sabes qué edad tengo? Ya todos somos mayores y no vivimos juntos desde hace algún tiempo…

Kano palmea el hombro del único padre que ha conocido, como restándole importancia a sus palabras. _Si eso fuera cierto, yo no estaría aquí. Pero dejaré que lo creas, por irresponsable e hijo de…_

—Oh…—comentó, reflexivamente Kenjiro, subiéndose los lentes por el puente de la nariz, como si acabara de caer en la cuenta de que los llevaba. —…ya veo.

—Si…no es como si hubiéramos dejado de vernos, ¿eh? A veces paso a visitarlos en donde viven, ¿sabes?

La Serpiente se alejó de Kenjiro, mirándolo con ojos llenos de devoción y apego, como una ( _maldita_ ) amante.

 _Podrá tener cuerpo de tipo pero sigue pareciendo…_

Observó con disimulo a Kano antes de volverse a un armario que había sido el orgullo de Ayaka: desde el vidrio ahora empañado por el polvo solían verse las piezas de delicado porcelana con sus dibujos de toda la era imperial.

 _Una vez rompí uno de esos platitos de postre y pensé que me meterían en un frasco o que volvería al orfanato…_

(Ayaka lo había abrazado y acariciado hasta que dejó de insultarla por el cruel castigo que ni siquiera le hubiera dado)

Los juegos de té seguían ahí. Ayano se había resignado a no sacarlos luego de quebrar un par, alegando que ella era muy torpe y ninguno de los tres hermanos adoptados se atrevió a llevarse un solo recuerdo más palpable que el dolor de las ausencias.

Sin embargo, cuando la Serpiente sacó la tetera, las tazas y platitos, unas telas de arañas se desunieron, secas, de las piezas. Kano disimuló una mueca, corriendo una silla de la mesa, para ofrecerle a su padre que se sentara.

—Pensé en contratar a un detective para buscarlos pero…

—Lo sé, lo sé…

—…la carta. Supongo que tenían razón, no los estuve cuidando bien…la investigación me absorbe por completo.

—Lo sé, papá. Nosotros te respetamos pero…teníamos que irnos. Ni siquiera nos quedamos juntos, ¿eh? Éramos muy diferentes.

Kano prueba el camino, igual que en los años anteriores. Si los surcos siguen como los dejó. Tienen casi la misma conversación siempre. Es como si se borrara de la mente de Kenjiro. Tal vez lo hace. Entre los fármacos, el café, el alcohol y…la Serpiente…

—Pero…¿no has visto a tus hermanos estos días?

—¡Claro que sí! Hace nada, de hecho. Unos meses, solamente…—Kano se muerde el labio, pensando, inventando, recordando sus viejas mentiras, volviendo a modelarlas en la arcilla salada de la última ocasión. —Tsubomi se parece más y más a Ayano. Se ve muy femenina. Solo piensa en vestidos y adornitos para su cabello. Está muy cambiada, ya no sé si la reconocerías de topártela.

Eso último tiene algo de verdad, ¿no? Si Kenjiro Tateyama tropezara con su hija mayor, probablemente no sabría ni que es ella, _Tsubomi_ , ni que es una chica siquiera.

—…entiendo. ¿No…tendrás una foto?

—Me…han robado el celular la semana pasada, cuando fui a una tienda a buscar un presente para ti…me quitaron el dinero también, por eso…

—Nunca cambias, Shuuya. Te considero mi hijo como si tuvieras mi misma sangre, ¿eh?

Se rieron forzadamente. Kano se alivió, en la superficie de que Kenjiro no desconfiara de sus palabras. ¿Por otro lado? Lo ofendía, con sinceridad que en verdad pensara que él podía caer tan bajo como para ser su igual en falta de responsabilidad y ataduras hacia su familia.

—Lo único que espero es llegar a medir tanto como tú…

—¿Kousuke aún no pega su estirón?

—Pues…no, para nada. Es más bajo que yo, inclusive. Un debilucho. Le cuesta mucho encontrar trabajo por eso.

—Oh…

 _Ya te supera por una cabeza, viejo. Pero jódete._

 _Si, jódete._

La Serpiente va hacia la cocina, enciende el mechero, coloca agua a calentarse. Hay frío en el ambiente. Kano hace un circo de temas igualmente frívolos para conversar con Kenjiro. Política, candidatos, elecciones, corrupción, escándalos, suicidios y homicidios en familias conocidas, pasando al periodismo, encubrimiento de los medios, situaciones similares y diferentes en otros países.

 _Sólo porque haya dejado la escuela, no quiere decir que sea un vago_.

Kenjiro a penas lo escucha, de todos modos, contesta con brevedad y ocasionalmente apoya la palma de su mano llena de tinta en la cabeza de Kano para despeinarlo con ternura como cuando era un niño.

 _No hagas eso. No pretendas que el tiempo no ha pasado, que somos los mismos sin pecados. No después de lo que hiciste, de lo que dejaste que esa cosa hiciera, de lo que va a pasarnos ahora, sin que entiendas…_

—¿Ellos no…sabían que venías?

Kano ríe, fingidamente. La Serpiente regresa hacia ellos, le lanza una mirada mal disimulada sobre el juego de té que pronto humea con el líquido sirviéndose. Innecesariamente.

—L-Les dije, claro. Es sólo que…las cosas son complicadas, papá. Tsubomi tiene una…un novio, ¿sabes? Y también Kousuke. Bah, una novia, en realidad. Ya sabes, son _normales_ los dos.

 _No tiene por qué saberlo. Lo siento de nuevo, Kido._

—¡Vaya! ¿Y pasan Navidad…?

—Con sus parejas, claro. Lejos. No están ni en la ciudad o hubieran venido, por supuesto.

—Ya veo…ellos…¿no me odian? —Kenjiro, esperanzado, toma las manos de Kano, mordiéndose los labios, a punto de llorar, a juzgar por el brillo de sus ojos irritados.

 _Deberían. Pero no, por algún motivo no lo hacen. Traté de entrarles por el odio cuando los convencí de irse pero te amaban tanto como yo antes de ver a Ayano cayendo…no pude hacerlo prescindiendo de eso. Y no sé si me hubieran creído. Kousuke tal vez, ¿Kido? No tan fácilmente…_

—¿Por qué…lo haríamos, papá?

Kano se escucha a sí mismo decirlo. Es como una marioneta manejada por la serpiente, evitando la tragedia desencadenante. En el día, cuando menos.

—Lo…arruiné todo. Tuve la oportunidad, ¿sabes? De hacerme cargo de ustedes, no solo de la investigación y lo eché a perder. Ayaka estaría decepcionada…

—No…papá, no pienses en eso. Estamos bien…

Sin pensarlo, para no echarse atrás e incluso irse dando un portazo y gritando todo el veneno que lo inunda, se encuentra estrechando a ese hombre problemático que le causa gran rechazo.

 _Bien jodidos…culpa tuya, gracias._

La serpiente hace un gesto con las manos. " _Aligera el trámite." Vaya, claro que lo haré, puta. Ni hubiera venido si tú no…_

—Bebamos antes de que se enfríe, papá.

Kano señala con un cabeceo las tazas y unas galletas que la Serpiente acaba de dejar sobre la mesa, con una expresión de recelo hacia Kano. _No te gusta que toque a tu amo, ¿eh? Pues él era mi padre antes de que tú lo conocieras. Lo más cercano que tuve a algo así, al menos_.

—Éste es… _Kuroha_ , ¿te lo he presentado antes? Él…podríamos decir que es como tú. Si volvieras a vivir conmigo…al igual que tus hermanos…él sería parte de la que era nuestra familia. Me ha mantenido cuerdo todo este tiempo.

La risa amarga quiso nacer de la garganta de Kano pero se obligó a frenarla. ¿El verdadero monstruo era para Kenjiro Tateyama lo mismo que Shuuya, Kousuke y Tsubomi? Bastaba observarlo. La mirada fría y cruel que tenía. Su agilidad mentada, hasta en tareas domésticas. Se movía para servir té de la misma manera en que seguramente lo haría para matar.

Un monstruo igual o mejor dicho, por encima de ellos. Era el colmo.

—Él ya estaba hace un año, papá, me lo presentaste. Tiene una serpiente adentro, al igual que nosotros, ¿cierto?

—Sí —respondió la serpiente misma, con modestia, mirándose las uñas, esbozando una amplia sonrisa. Kenjiro observó al mencionado Kuroha con el afecto que mostraba en las fotografías al escudriñar a Ayano de recién nacida. Con ternura y adoración. El Kenjiro de veinticinco años, sin embargo, no estaba chupado hasta los huesos, su piel no se encontraba tirante ni tenía ojeras. En esta versión actual, esa mirada tenía también algo de fanatismo religioso y oscuridad. Inquietaba más que conmover.

Y Kano no necesitó mucho más para admitir que estaba al límite.

Un par de sorbos amargos, hacer el gesto vacío de revisar el celular, donde en efecto se agolpan los mensajes de sus hermanos.

—Debería irme…

—¿Tan pronto? Creí que tal vez querrías…salir a cenar. Conozco un par de lugares…

—Te lo agradezco, papá. Pero…trabajo hoy. Sirvo copas en un bar bastante lejos.

—…podría llevarte…

Kenjiro Tateyama parece desesperado, a punto de llorar, como si fuera un adicto al que le fuesen a negar su dosis. Sin embargo, Kano no puede saber si es porque realmente desea que se quede durante Navidad o si se trata más bien de recuperar especímenes y ponerlos bajo una lupa de mayor calidad que la de antaño. Tampoco si Kenjiro está al tanto de que serán sacrificios.

 _¿Puedes no saberlo, papá?_

—Llego más rápido solo. Me he acostumbrado a ir así, en serio.

—Oh…

Kano le palmea el hombro antes de ceder y apoyar la frente en él.

—Vendré a visitarte más seguido, ¿si?

—¿Has vuelto…a la escuela?

Un _tic_ , claro, preguntar de repente, al devolver una suave palmada en la espalda de Kano.

—Lo haré pronto. Al igual que Kousuke y Tsubomi.

—No necesitan trabajar. Yo podría darles dinero. Y aunque me gustaría que volvieran…en un principio, haría arreglos con la escuela en la que trabajo.

—…tendría que hablarles a ellos. Están más…dolidos que yo, papá. No sólo por ti. Es…mamá. Y Ayano.

La mano en la espalda de Kano retrocedió en seco, para alivio de él. La serpiente los observó a ambos con desconfianza y ocultándose de Kenjiro insistió con su gesto de retirada para Kano, que mostró los dientes, asintiendo, llevando toda la intensidad de su odio a los ojos.

—Bueno, feliz Navidad. En serio me esperan. Solo quería asegurarme de que estabas bien…

Olió entonces el incienso del altar familiar, frente a fotografías de Ayano y Ayaka en la que ambas salían abrazando a los tres hermanos de pequeños. Pasó un dedo por encima del mantel, sin ninguna ofrenda al momento. Pensó que la más indicada, de todos modos, era sobrevivir.

Volvió a abrigarse, con Kenjiro yendo detrás dubitativamente, resignándose como el año anterior.

—Shuuya…

Frente a la puerta, el profesor Tateyama le ofreció un sobre de madera, abultado y rectangular.

—Papá, no puedo aceptarlo.

—Seguro que algo podrás hacer con esto. ¿Cuánto pagas de renta?

—…nada. Vivo en la casa de un amigo.

 _Eso sonó más gay de lo que esperaba, ¿pero qué más da?_

—Oh…pues cómprate ropa o algo que te agrade. Tal vez un nuevo celular. He ahorrado, esperando que volvieran los tres…hay para Kousuke y Tsubomi si los vuelves a ver. Diles que no me molestaría una visita y que si necesitan más o lo que sea…

—Si. Lo haré.

 _No quieren nada de ti. Ni ellos ni yo. Te odiamos…_

Eso no era cierto pero Kenjiro Tateyama era en verdad lastimero, pretendiendo que las ausencias de sus tres hijos hubieran sido de días, sin haber alertado a ninguna autoridad, sabiendo de sobra qué sucedería ante la trascendencia de los niños con poderes.

La serpiente se apretaba las manos en los antebrazos y observaba a Kano con ojos llenos de veneno. Kano se guardó el sobre abultado adentro de la chaqueta reversible y salió con las manos en los bolsillos. Bajó las escaleras dubitativamente. No lo sorprendió, minutos más tarde, encontrarse con el chico alto de cabellos oscuros y piel pálida, inhumana, en el hall de entrada donde faltaba el guardia.

—Bien. Hiciste lo que te pedí satisfactoriamente —lo felicitó con una frialdad equiparable a la de la nieve que caía en la calle.

—¿No me tomé demasiado tiempo? —dejó deslizar Kano, en un jadeo indignado. Después de todo, un monstruo aún más monstruoso que él controlaba a su padre y lo volvía algo más terrible que él mismo.

La serpiente ahogó una risa tétrica.

—Para mañana lo habrá olvidado todo. Solo verá que falta algo de dinero. Serás como un sueño y cuando yo se lo repita, asentirá antes de volver a sus actividades de siempre.

"A mi Amo no le importas —se regodeó Kuroha.

—Y sin embargo me haces venir a verlo, —aventuró Kano, mirando al suelo para evitar observar la expresión de triunfo de la serpiente encarnada.

—Para mayor comodidad del Amo. Esta época le afecta. Residuos de su antiguo yo, si así quieres llamarlo.

"La verdad es que él ya no es tu amoroso padre, si alguna vez lo fue.

El odio de Kano hirvió dentro de él e hizo que temblara, enfermo, pero procuró no dejarlo salir. Era sabio de esa manera.

 _Terminará pronto._

—¿Puedo irme?

—Una cosa más —demandó la serpiente, sacando otro sobre del mismo material, igualmente rectangular como el que Kenjiro entregara a Kano, pero duplicando su grosor.

—¿Y eso...?

 _Ni siquiera quiero su dinero…_

—Pensé en compensarte por ser tan obediente. Es suficiente para que tú y los otros se droguen tanto como quieran. ¿No es lo que los adolescentes sin casa aman hacer?

Kano tuvo su impulso: golpear el sobre con el dorso de la mano, repitiendo la escena del año anterior que lo había arrinconado contra una pared, a merced de esos ojos llenos de crueldad y de una fuerza sobrehumana. El cansancio lo invadió y tomó el pago, tragando en seco su amargura, colocándolo en su otro bolsillo.

La serpiente aún lo observaba. En su presencia, Kano temía usar su habilidad. Acostumbrado como estaba a disfrazar su llanto y las muecas de miedo que lo asaltaban en ocasiones, como si estuviera encerrado en un ciclo de eventos predeterminados, terribles e inevitables.

Lo estaba. Y las lágrimas quisieron agolparse en sus ojos.

—Si es todo, me voy.

La serpiente aún lo miró, tal vez recalcando su poder de decisión sobre aquellas palabras trémulas que Kano se obligó a pronunciar con tanta dificultad. Al final se apartó y Kano cortó la distancia, metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos y poniéndose la capucha.

Afuera nevaba y había viento. Los autos tocaban bocina a cada momento. Se escuchaban villancicos. La gente en la calle se esforzaba por estar contenta o por lo menos fingía que así era. Pocos personajes avanzaban solos, sin una carga de regalos en las manos o comentando sus planes con amistades o familias.

A Kano le quemaban los billetes desde su envoltorio. ¡Tanto dinero! Ni había llegado a contarlo pero calculaba…

Era suficiente para que se mudaran a un lugar más grande y cerca de cualquiera de los trabajos de Kousuke o de alguna de las escuelas de cocina a las que Tsubomi quería ir. Podían irse de vacaciones, dentro del país, a donde no les pidieran muchas identificaciones. Alquilar o comprar un auto. Ropa. Celulares nuevos para todos. Libros para Mary. Salir a cenar afuera.

Por otro lado, ¿cómo explicaría la procedencia de tanto efectivo? ¿Un préstamo? Seto conocía a algunas personas y si Kano lo miraba, rogando en silencio, era capaz de tragarse sus preocupaciones, sosteniendo una mentira cualquiera con gran pesar. Pero eso solo haría que se sintiera miserable, ¿cierto? Y Kido…Kido podía desconfiar desde las primeras palabras y deducir lo peor de Kano. Un robo u algo más escandaloso y extraño.

De un modo u otro sería un problema.

También podía guardarlo, esperar a que lo necesitaran cuando las cuentas se acumularan y explicar, desapercibidamente que había encontrado una forma de ahorrar. Siempre que se le ocurriera un escondite infalible y que Kido no lo descubriera ordenando.

Kano suspiró pesadamente. Sus pasos ausentes del presente lo hacían parecer un ebrio. Había olvidado en qué parte del distrito estaba.

Y lo esencial: él no quería nada de la serpiente ni de su padre. Aquel dinero no podía tener una procedencia limpia ni buenas intenciones y conservarlo seguramente traería más desgracias que bondades.

Los pies de Kano parecían indecisos pero pronto él pudo ubicarse sobre a dónde lo habían llevado: la esquina en la que pedía donaciones para un orfanato en el que una vez, los tres monstruos de ojos rojos se habían conocido.

Sí, tal vez eso era lo mejor.

* * *

No sucedió en la víspera nada que no esperara. Mary bebió una copa de vino y Seto tuvo que improvisar su cama en el sofá, con sus cabellos que se movían como si estuvieran borrachos. Kido bombardeó de preguntas e indagaciones a Kano sobre su paradero dos horas antes. La entrega sobria de regalos se dio entre ellos como de costumbre: a Kano le había tocado regalarle _Dorothy debe morir_ a Mary, Seto le dio a Kano una billetera vacía, Mary obsequió a Kido un vestido lleno de volados y Kido demostró unas envidiables habilidades para tejerle un suéter a Seto.

Kano estuvo ausente aunque fingiera reír y hacer bromas. Fantaseaba con que otros monstruos se encontrarían en el mismo orfanato, que seguiría andando con sus buenas instalaciones otro año, permitiéndoles a estos un cuarto especial para hacinarse como ellos hicieran en su momento.

Su donación había sido noble, ¿cierto?

Y lo más importante de todo: ningún mensaje sombrío y sorpresivo había ahogado la víspera. Tampoco llegó nadie a asesinarlos a todos. Kano se preguntó si el año siguiente sería igual de dichoso. Deseaba eso más que ningún dinero. Pero bastante menos de lo que anhelaba Navidades muy anteriores a esas, con la familia en su juego completo, sin amenazas a largo ni corto plazo. Pidió como deseo para la próxima víspera que su suplicio se terminara, de una manera o de otra, antes volver a repetir la experiencia. Y sabía bien qué pedía, probablemente.

—Los quiero —confesó de repente, mientras que Seto acunaba a Mary y Kido levantaba los platos. No mentía, sin embargo. Y ellos correspondieron, puros y limpios como eran en comparación.

* * *

N/A: _Escrito para el prompt 23 del desafío Navideño de Fandom insano_.

 _Felices fiestas a todos mis lectores._


End file.
